Angel Keybarer
by Meeko Gemstone
Summary: It's a story to do with a son of Sora and a character I made up called Miko ... the sons name? Ryu ... and his quest to discover who he is
1. How it began

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom hearts ect. Miko is a fan character I made up, who has a massive crush on Sora.

I know ... that this story is very confusing, But this is just the beginning ... so hopefully it should all unravel sooner or later ..

"You have to go Miko"

He looked at her tearfully, he put his hands to her face, she was a wreck. There castle was in ruins, Disney castles last chapter was nearing the castle was badly damaged Sora and his loyal friends were the last stand. It was hopeless and they knew it, Sora could easily die

"I can't leave you! Sora I love you … you can't die! Don't make me leave!"

She protested, she was where a cloak the length of her body the hood down, tears poured down. Her heart was breaking she didn't want to leave him; she was holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. She was almost on her knees

"For our child, If I die tonight … you need to live for him!"

He grabbed her hands,

"I'll always be with you Miko"

A tear even rolled down his face, he didn't want to push her away

"Dammit you stupid bitch go!"

She didn't want to go … only hate would make her turn; even then she stood strong, life or death … in sickness and in health. She wanted to be with him …

"I'm not gonna leave you"

She was completely loosing it … her every word filled with pain hate remorse regret forgiveness, her every word a shout broken by her heart shattering,

He hugged her and kissed the baby on the forehead

"Be a good boy now"

The baby looked up confused at his father, his eyes twinkled, the fate of the world would rest in this child. A child that some in the future would call the Angel of life. Little did this child know how much his powers would exceed everyone's expectations? Then the baby looked at his mother …

"Miko You is his only hope … my only hope … the kingdoms only hope ... now go! I love you … with all my heart... in sickness and in health... In death in life … and we will meet again … I promise …"

His eyes gave it away, Sora was most certainly emotionally strong, but he was ready to fall to his knees. His fate was sealed, with his heart on the verge of dieing, he was gonna break his promise… she whispered something … She turned and ran… as she did the castle crumbled... Nothing was left. Her home, her life, her Sora … it was gone.

"NOOOOO!!"

The castle fell, destroying the radius around it. Sora … was in that area. She fell it her knees and hugged their child, her senses sank, as she saw the bricks fall it fell slowly. Every moment haunting her, killing her, inside she was now in darkness her light was her child, her only thing left. Because Xiao, Riku and everyone was close to her was there, and now they lay under the remains of the faith, there hope. There dreams now crushed, then she finally noticed the monsters where heading for her … and got in a wooden boat near her and placed the baby down carefully, the boat began to leave the dock the winds and rain and storms pushing the boat, onto the rigid sea.  
The waves tossed and threw her and the child around, the white in the waves representing life … the black of deepest depths of the ocean representing death. The storm turning the sky, there was truly no light that day. Green on the ocean waves representing sadness … and finally the blue … that spoke for itself.

"Even if I die … Ryu has to live"

Just at that moment, the winds picked up to much, Miko Went overboard … For a while she moved among the clutching surface of the ice blue water, however … she couldn't swim. Ryu just looked at her … he didn't understand. Miko tried … she frantically tried... Tried to live … for Ryu … for Sora... for the Kingdom … for everyone who died, making sure she was able to escape … She had no choice … she couldn't look after Ryu... but she could save herself... if only … if only she hadn't of been cast so far from her ship … her lungs began to fill with the cold bitter taste of heartless ocean. Ryu began to cry out, he was frightened, but soon … the storm faded … the invasion was over … and the child of destiny was safe …

He was crying … yes … again. The boat had become adrift by the shore … eventually he realised no one was going to come, and so he worked himself loose of the blanket and crawled … till a young lady found him. She spoke with a kind voice. She had jet Black long hair … and wore a white dress, long.

"Zidane … come here"

She picked up the child and held it, lovingly as a mother would. Eventually a man with a long tail and wore red royal clothes, with gold cuffs, gold buttons and a sword at his waist

"Oh my goodness … it's a child"

Really, he was being sarcastic. This child was bruised and tired and thus, he didn't like the look of it.

"Come on, We shall look after it"

She walked heading to the castle …Ryu looked at her sleepily. And the figure of his mother stood before him, he was too young to remember, remember who he is … what he is, where he came from … or … sadly who his parents where … but none the less. There was still the chance … the chance a kingdom would raise once more…  
However… clearly he wasn't in his birth universe … he … had been transported … maybe he had died in that storm? Or maybe... the storm opened a portal. Who knows … but one day … he will awaken … as the son … Son Of Sora, The keybarer. Son Of Miko, Jedi Angel. And … he will be the soul fighter.


	2. Escape from Castle

(RECAP)  
Ryu looked at her sleepily. And the figure of his mother stood before him, he was too young to remember, remember who he is … what he is, where he came from … or … sadly who his parents where … but none the less. There was still the chance … the chance a kingdom would raise once more…  
However… clearly he wasn't in his birth universe … he … had been transported … maybe he had died in that storm? Or maybe... the storm opened a portal. Who knows … but one day … he will awaken … as the son … Son Of Sora, The keybarer. Son Of Miko, Jedi Angel. And … he will be the soul fighter.

Many years pasted … 14 years … each year silently going by. He now had chestnut brown mildly spiked hair... thin spikes... not thick. He was handsome and any girl of the day would kill for him. But … there was one girl he liked, when he was 10 years old Garnet (The lady who had found him 14 years ago and adopted him) had taken him for a tour of the world, he had seen this girl, called Blossom … Blossom Valentini. So his heart was won. Back to the present day …

PART 2

He was outside strolling the garden,

"I wonder what Freya ment by … you're not welcome in this kingdom."

He paused in thought; he had the essence of Sora in his voice … yet the silkiness and smoothness in every word like Miko. Suddenly his mother appeared behind him.

"What are you on about Mercuto?"

"I remember when you gave me that name … Dad said you couldn't decide what to call me …"  
He smiled at Garnet

"Mhm … that's right me and your father gave you that name now … as your mother I say it's time for your tutor"

She walked back indoors in her long dress, elegant as ever.

"Wait, Mother!! I need to ask you about what Freya said!" He followed her, she turned and looked at him sharply...

"This conversation is over Mercuto"

She glared, as if she didn't want to see him

"But I don't understand, yesterday she said to me … Freya said to me … You don't belong here, your not welcome in this kingdom and then she said loads of lies about you adopting me"

He began to go on a massively long speech, she on the hand was not listening she then put her finger to his lips

"Go and speak to Zidane"  
"You mean Dad?"

He looked at her like... well okay whatever

"Yes …"

"Well can I do it tomorrow … it's getting late ... and I still have my schooling to do"

He ran off before Garnet could reply.

That night Mercuto lie in his bed, he couldn't sleep he was tossing and turning, some nights he'd talk to the stars… anything really and some nights he didn't feel like he belonged. Didn't feel like he belonged there he felt like he had another place another destiny.

"THUD" "THUD"

He ran to the balcony and looked down in the courtyard and smacked his head hard against the wall

"Kiwi!!! What are you doing here!!"  
And I'm telling you now … Mercuto looked most angry

"Well don't stand there staring Mercuto! … Let a hungry man up!"

Kiwi … short for Kabana stood there looking up waiting for Mercuto to lower the rope. He had short blonde hair spiked up with gel and he was muscular such was the life of a thief he wore just plain black shorts and nothing on his top half, he liked to show off. Well eventually he got in Mercuto's room

"This better be very important Kiwi." He stood there with his arms folded straight back and a anime drop

"Yeah yeah … but first have you got any grub oh and you might wanna pack your bags"

He sat himself down on the bed cross legged

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Mercuto … you know you always said you don't feel you belong here, well you aren't from here… don't ask me how I know .. All I know is you don't belong here … you know how you said you once floated with a strange white light? … well no one here knows why … I found articles about an adopted boy … and the Queen called him Mercuto … but there was a tag found on that child—"

Mercuto interrupted him …

"YOU LIEING SHUT UP!! I'M NOT ADOPTED SIMPLE AS"  
He began to tear apart his room, kiwi laided on the bed hands behind head watching him go berserk…

"Geez if you don't believe me here …"

He handed a tag over to him … Mercuto looked at the tag in horror … Kiwi wasn't lying ..

"Ryu … that's you real name right?"

"I – I guess so …" 

He stood there stunned … his idiot friend for once made him realise that his very existence was I lie … well how was Ryu gonna take it?

"Lets go … we are gonna go and find out … find out where I came from … even if I die trying"

He jump on the bed kicking kiwi once in a personal area and kiwi rolled off the bed in pain meanwhile Ryu rambles on a long speech

"Life can be a challenge … but … I will find my true birth mother and father … I'm not afraid anymore! I believe they will protect me!" 

"good for you, you little fucker!"

Kiwi Rolls on the floor in pain

"Shut up kiwi"

Ryu jumps off the bed and again kick kiwi in the same area as before

"OH MY LIFE PAIN!!!"

Kiwi curls into a ball

"Aww poor little Kiwi … even the thought of escaping the castle scares him" 

Ryu just walks by him and sits down and writes a note for his parents, then picks up his backpack and a sword …

"LET US GO"

Tramples Kiwi and runs to the rope jumps down, Kiwi grumbles and begins to climbs down the rope … Ryu … forgetting kiwi's climbing down pulls the rope and we hear a slam,

"Fucking … gr" 

Kiwi walks up behind Ryu about to strangle him. But Ryu moves and kiwi falls into something nasty a dog had done.

"Keep up the pace Kiwi"

Ryu sneaks past the guards and kiwi follows till the make it into the town at night. They wonder the empty streets; all life seems to have drained from every corner.

"Wow, it's surprisingly easy to run away from my Home isn't it Kiwi … kiwi?"

Cut to kiwi chatting up a girl. Ryu Looks agonised. 

"COME ON"

Ryu drags kiwi by the collar

"and so I said"

Kiwi doesn't notice he's being dragged, Ryu begins to struggle. But they were making too much noise …

"What was that Cinna?"

Blank looked at his fat friend Cinna

"How would I know! I like teletubbies"

Cinna grinned widely and danced around chanting teletubbies … Blank side stepped away from the crazy fat Cinna.

"Whatever you say Cinna"

And with that Blank left his crazed friend to check the perimeter when he came across a statue remarkable like prince Mercuto Ryubut blank had never seen this statue before … Ryu appeared to be trying to strangle something. Blank thought nothing of it and walked off.

"That was close"

Kiwi appeared from behind the statue, and looked at Ryu nervously

"Is it a good idea to free him? Nahhhhh"

He attempted to walk off and here something explodes behind him

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

Ryu was fuming, his hands began to glow and his whole body began to turn to flames, a blue flame with red and purple within it.

"Calm down! Before you kill us all!!" 

Kiwi looked abouslutly horrified … well his best friend the "prince" Had just burst into flames … Ryu came to his senses and the flames died,

"Look … Ryu hold it together man we got to get out of here!"

Kiwi spoke wise words but was too late, for Garnet had heard the shouting and summoned the guards. Suddenly Ryu and kiwi were surrounded

"Sorry I couldn't keep you under cover…"

Kiwi was interrupted …

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! I WANT TO FIND MY TRUE PARENTS!!! I KNOW MY PAST AND YOU CAN STOP ME GARNET!"

"I'm Sorry Mercuto"

"IT'S RYU!"

Suddenly the guards dived on them, Ryu had so many emotions in him right now he eventually passed out and his mind wondered … to a girl … A girl of 17 with Cat ears and a cat tail … she had brown hair that was slightly spiked and deep green eyes, she was wearing a orange zipper shirt and long baggy black trousers, she wore zippered shoes (Imagine that?) she also had a red headband around her head and a deep green scarf around her neck. Ryu didn't understand anything right now … but … he saw the girl standing in front of a castle, alone she walked over to the graves

"It's weird … how Miko vanished and Sora's Body was never found … I'm alone now … everyone died, it's not fair … maybe if there was someone … just one person left I could leave the past behind …"

The girl stood up and walked over to a memorial … Sora's memorial it had a ruby plack .. Well Sora's colour always and there were purple flowers laided on the plack … purple was Miko's colour … because Alexandrite is the stone of June... June 22 her birthday so Miko was always decided as a light purple.

"I wish I was purple ... no I'm an orange … I don't even know why … Think it's cause I like the colour. Well one day Sora … He'll be back … he ages faster … so … ugh what am I saying!"

When Ryu awoke he was chained up

"what the fuck is going on here?! I'M THE PRINCE RELEASE ME!"

Ryu pulled straining the chains, when Zidane came in the room

"You knowing your past … and everything … I don't want you to make the mistake I did … run away from home …"

"ZIDANE ... YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I WANT TO FIND OUT … FIND OUT MY REAL PARENTS!

Ryu lunged forward in anger

"I can't let you do that Mercuto" 

"It's Ryu"

He snarled under his breath and with that Zidane left the room, when the door closed there was kiwi holding a set of Keys

"You clever little sneak!"

Ryu looked overjoyed

"Make that a clever little sneak you owe your life too"

Kiwi smiled sheepishly and went over to Ryu and undid the locks, Ryu fell to the ground and then stood up

"let's go"

Ryu said boldly

"but that might mean we take on the guards"

Kiwi protested, well it was because he was worried … they may have to face heavy security with all the guards on high alert

"Well … we have to try"

And with that Ryu creaked the door open and K.O.s the two guards at the door.

"Your gonna get us in so much trouble"

Kiwi followed him nervously through the maze of the castle dungeon

"You're my mate … you'll take the blame"

Ryu smiled sheepishly...

"The hell I will!"

Kiwi looked at Ryu Nervously, Ryu leans down and plants a small explosion 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Making a distraction okay count of 3 run … 1 .2 3."

Ryu jumps to his feet and grabs Kiwi who's in shock, in the background the wall crumbles and a Fierce lash of Fire the colours of hell breaks loose and leashes it's fury in the maze, Ryu jumps to avoid being killed he flies out from the door to the dungeon and makes a dash across the courtyard, the 2 hope on a cart, unfortunate for the driver he is thrown out of the cart and the two sneak out the kingdom.

Thus ends one more chapter of this tale …


	3. Awakened as the Keybarer

"Making a distraction okay count of 3 run … 1 .2 3."

Ryu jumps to his feet and grabs Kiwi who's in shock, in the background the wall crumbles and a Fierce lash of Fire the colours of hell breaks loose and leashes it's fury in the maze, Ryu jumps to avoid being killed he flies out from the door to the dungeon and makes a dash across the courtyard, the 2 hopped on a cart, unfortunate for the driver he is thrown out of the cart and the two sneak out the kingdom.

Thus ends one more chapter of this tale …

And now … is the bit of trying to get back to the Disney Realm!

Kiwi looked at Ryu

"ARE YOU MAD! WE COULD HAVE DIED!"

Ryu sighed

"You have no idea what it's like to not know your own life …"

"HELLO IT'S BETTER TO BE ALIVE THEN DEAD! AHHH"

Ryu stopped the cart suddenly and kiwi went flying off into the Marshes

Moggy looked at Kiwi...

"My bro knows lots of neat stuff, whatcha gonna teach me today bro" 

Mogster looked at Moggy

"Lots of neat stuff …" 

And after a 2 hour silence

"Gosh bro … you sure know a lot"

"I know I know"

"So why are we still living in a swamp?""OH SHUT UP MOGGY"

Moggy looked at his brother

"PFT!"

Moggy stomped into the Marsh

Kiwi looked at the Moggy and looked at the Mogster …

"I hit my head a little hard I guess"

Meanwhile Ryu ran down and picked up a scrap of newspaper off the road. It was a front page article that Princess Blossom Valentini had gone missing kidnapped by the gang the Ryu used to be a member of … The Quarto T Gang Well you didn't even have to ask … his heart and mind was set … he was going after her. Ryu then looked up

"I'll make you proud Father … wherever you are … whoever you are … and Mother too"

And with that he unhooked 1 of the horse from the cart and rod the Direction of the Quarto T gang Hide out. As he rod, day turned to night … light turned to Dark … And so thoughts turned … And they Turned to Blossom … he wondered, what she'd think of him … if he was a jerk or a hero. He hoped … he prayed she'd think he was a hero … then he could take her home with him but where was home? It was hard … hard to love a girl … He wondered if she would go with him … well … he decided in the early hours of that morning , and yes he rode all night, that he would stay here if she wanted to stay and go if she wanted to go … he lost her once and he wont loose her again.

Suddenly the hide out was plain in view he jumped down from his noble stead and readied his dagger and stepped down the steps leading into a cold unwelcoming cave … one of the boys turned and look

"Look who the cat dragged in …" Ryu glared at Regen and pushed past him

"You unhand Miss Blossom … or I will kill you …" 

Blossom turned her head sharply towards Ryu She wanted to run to him but was pushed back she glared at Ryu …

Regen looked at Ryu

"Have it your way Mercuto"

"How long is it since I abandoned that name … The names Ryu .. And don't forget it!"

Ryu hit Regen in the side of the head knocking him out and the other boys scampered, Ryu ran over to Blossom and untied her,

"Are you okay!"

She slaps him hard 

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE I GOT IN AFTER WHAT YOU DID ALL THEM YEARS AGO!"

Ryu stood there holding his jaw

"But on the other hand … you saved my life"

She walked right up to his face

Ryu blushed … major

"Erm … eheh it was nothing"

He rubbed the back of his neck … Then he turned to leave grabbing her hand pulling her …

" What do you plan to do … Ryu"

"How do you know that?!"

"I was there … when they found you I was only a few months … but I was there … my memories are faint … but I can remember …"

He looked at her in disbelief … then he went down on one knee,

"Will you come with me my Fair Princess … To find my true home … Will you … come home with me" 

He looked up at her the Golden morning sun across his face. 

"Yes Ryu … I will come home with you"

He stood up and picked her up and placed her on the horse then climbed on the horse himself and the horse galloped off in the direction of the shore. However that's not all … On the way they had to stop for the night …

Blossom looked at Ryu

"You do realise what you're getting yourself into right?"

The fire crackled and snapped and the flames rose bringing light and warmth and lighting up their faces with a golden orange glow.

"I understand but I want to get back and find my home my true mother and farther"

He sighed and looked down

"I don't know much but I know this … It was a long time ago when I was only about a couple of months old my real mother and farther for soon reason sent me away and I want to know why they rejected their son" 

Blossom looked at him with a sly smile

"Rumours say a portal opened one night the morning after you were found, but! Everyone says you came from that portal some people called you the Child of Destiny and some others called you The Devil … because you came from an outside world"

Ryu looked at her puzzled 

"What do you mean? And how do you know this! Look I don't know if I can trust you"

"FINE! Don't trust me I mean I don't know who's gonna possibly take you to the coast you were found … who can possibly see you through with all the –"

Ryu looked annoyed

"I GET THE POINT"

suddenly Moggy runs out from the bushes

"RUN KUPO RUN AWAY!"

Ryu turned his head and saw a wave a black Demons … With long pointy figures and yellow eyes like daggers cutting into your soul, they were scrawny and almost limped and everything around them seemed to excite them... they were forever looking about, however. None of this mattered they were heading straight for them

Blossom picked up her long white follow dress and ran … her blonde hair was pushed back in the breeze her loose curls becoming just waves, as she ran her elegant shoes beating down on the brick roads. Ryu looked at her briefly, and then looked away… this wasn't the time or the place

suddenly kiwi ran past them like lightening

"RUN YOU FOOLS RUN!"

Directly upon seeing Kabana her eyes loosened and a sparkle appeared in her mind she was thinking "who is he" and her heart was telling her no … she's a princess and so she can only love a prince

Ryu looked back at the creatures as he did he fell and caught his let in between 2 rocks

"SHIT! GUYS KEEP RUNNING DON'T WAIT FOR ME"

He tried to free himself but the wave came at him faster … and it seriously is a wave of these weird creatures, and this wave is about 60 meters high. 

"RYU!"

Blossom looked back at him sacredly she was frightened … then kiwi took hold of her hand

"No time to stop my lady!"

He pulled her down the road

Ryu looked up at them all and closed his eyes shielding his face with his arm as he did the most spectacular thing happened flash of light so bright it blinded everyone near it and when he squinted his eyes open there was a most peculiar key with a bright white shaft leading up to a key end with the spokes … but what he was holding was a light blue.. In fact baby blue handle shaped as a square wider to the bottom then the top.

"What … what is this thing?!"

He shielded him self with it and as he did the creatures the hit it perished in clouds of dark smoke and a pure red and pick crystal hearts flys up and vanishes. All of the creatures vanished in this way, after it was over he lie on the ground, confused dazed and scared

"What were they? WHAT IS THIS THING!"

He throws it and it comes back to him he attempts to sit up and as he did let out a cry of pain, when he looked the foot stuck in the rocks had slipped more and his ankle would be crushed even if he attempted to get up

"Why me?"

He hit the ground with his hand. He wanted to cry … wanted to run to someone and just cry … but no one was there

Meanwhile with Kiwi and Blossom

Blossom looked at Kiwi

"So ... now we've abandoned are leader now what?"

"I dunno, you tell me sweet cheeks"

She turned and slapped him, he fell down on the floor and felt like his whole face was gonna drop off

"SHE'S GOT MUSCLES!"

She glared at him

"Oh … I could do a lot worse"

She put her foot to the side of his face

"Now … stop flirting with me and be serious"

He grabbed her foot and pulled her over onto the ground and rolled on top of her

"Me flirting seriously?"

She kicked him in the privates pushed him off her and stomped off

Meanwhile with Ryu

He looked at his ankle then grabbed a twig and put it in his mouth and bit into it and tried to move his foot out from between the two rocks cemented to the ground

"AHHHHHHH!"

He let out cries of pain as blood ran down from his ankle, he decided it was now or never and yanked his ankle and screamed then bit down on the twig nearly snapping it, when he looked at his ankle it was a messed … he had dislocated the bone and it had broke through the skin blood was running down his foot. He tore a strip of his T-shirt and wrapped it around his ankle and climbed to his feet

"Please somebody ... help me!"

He stood all alone in the middle of no where and screamed into the empty fields, how far could he go with a shattered ankle? How far could he go before someone finds him? How far before someTHING finds him?!


End file.
